Chris' Future
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: This is only way Chris' life may have been.It may not be the way you thought it might have been,but this is the way I thought about it.Hope you like it and if you don't,tell me what you think his life was like.All In a witches Life is the next after this.
1. Default Chapter

Chris Perry walked the streets of a world where the Titans and demons ruled. The Charmed ones had failed to destroy the Titans. Paige hadn't died, but almost. She was badly hurt. Some bones were broken because of what the Titans did to her. Chris clenched his fists in anger. If only Leo were allowed to come and heal her. He had become an Elder, but he was in danger. A lot of danger. If he ever came to earth the Titans would find him and kill him. Chris had telekinesis, he was a White lighter. Piper not feeling as good as ever. It was hard for Chris to see his family fall apart like this. People were incinerated on the streets all the time because the Titans wanted them dead. It felt weird because he could do nothing about it. Chris headed back to the manor to the girls.  
  
"There you are!" Piper said as soon as he came in the door.  
  
"What's up?" Chris asked.  
  
"What's up is were finding a way to defeat the Titans," Piper said.  
  
Chris sighed. "You can't defeat them."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Phoebe asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"We've tried before. I mean, look at Paige! She has bones broken because of them!" Chris said, pointing to Paige on the couch.  
  
Piper looked down to the floor. It was hard on her to see Paige this way. It was hard enough when her family was falling apart.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper. It's just; we've been down this road before. Everything we've tried has failed," Chris said, softening his tone.  
  
"Then we haven't been trying hard enough. We just have to at least try it. Please," Piper said.  
  
Chris sighed again. "Alright. We just have to be careful."  
  
"Yes. Now, it's a potion and a spell. I just have to pick up a few things for the potion," Piper said.  
  
"I can get that for you. Just write down what you need and I will take care of it," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper nodded and went to the kitchen. Phoebe went to Paige and sat next to her. Chris watched her.  
  
"You hate her being this way don't you?" Chris asked her.  
  
"I do. Just seeing her like this makes me sick. I already lost one sister. I don't want to lose another one," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Paige said.  
  
"I understand. I never knew Prue, but it sounds like she was a great person," Chris said to Phoebe  
  
"She was. But right now I need to focus on the Titans. We have to beat them."  
  
Chris nodded. "Maybe you should try to find those ingredients at the store."  
  
Phoebe got up and went out the door. She was took Piper's list and she was off. 


	2. Saving Paige

Cronus, Meta, and Demetrius were in the place they called home. It was a beautiful place to them. It was decorated like a Greek place would be. Demetrius paced the floor.  
  
"Demetrius please, you're making me dizzy," Cronus said.  
  
"Sorry, milord. I'm just nervous is all," Demetrius said.  
  
"I told you. The charmed Ones will be destroyed," Cronus said.  
  
"What about their White lighter?" Meta asked.  
  
"We could use him Cronus," Demetrius said.  
  
"Hm. You are right, Demetrius. We could make him join us. He would be our link to the Charmed Ones. You're brilliant!" Cronus said.  
  
Demetrius smiled proudly. Meta went to him and kissed him.  
  
"We'll find him and capture him until he gives in to us," Cronus said.  
  
Piper was sitting with Paige on the couch, wondering where Chris was.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Paige said.  
  
"I do. I hardly ever get to see him anymore," piper said.  
  
"Found it! I think I found something!" Phoebe yelled from the attic.  
  
"Orb us up Paige," Piper said, taking her sister's hand.  
  
Paige orbed them up to the attic.  
  
"What did you find?" Piper asked.  
  
" A cure for Paige so maybe it will help her bones heal quicker. I know I'm not too good at mixing potions, but I did anyway," Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you sure it won't kill her?" Piper asked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm pretty sure I got all the ingredients right," Phoebe said.  
  
She took the vial and opened it. She handed it to Paige, who was leaning on Piper. When she swallowed that she waited. Then Phoebe stood and waited. Then suddenly Paige stopped leaning on Piper and looked around, confused.  
  
"What the hell happened? I don't hurt anymore" Paige said.  
  
"See, I'm brilliant," Phoebe said.  
  
" Okay, now the Titans have another thing coming to them," Paige said.  
  
"But we've tried and nothing works," Piper said.  
  
" But we can kick their butts now though," Paige said.  
  
"Sure. Phoebe, where's the stuff for the potion?" Piper asked.  
  
"You mean the stuff I said I'd pick up but didn't?" Phoebe said.  
  
"What? You said you'd take care of it. I thought you had left anyway to go and get the stuff," Piper said.  
  
"Well, I didn't go. I went somewhere else. Just for walk to think," Phoebe said.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it."  
  
"No. I'll do it. You spend time with Chris."  
  
Phoebe took off to find the ingredients for the potion.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Paige said.  
  
"After everything you've been through I would imagine so," Piper said.  
  
They laughed and went downstairs. 


	3. Chris Turns

Chris was sitting on top of a building high up. He didn't even know the name of it. He was angry. Angry that he never really got to spend any time with his family. They never really knew they were his family. His father was never around. It was hard to grow up without him. He had seen him before but Leo never really cared enough to come back. Just then two Titans appeared before him.  
  
"I'm Cronus. This is Demetrius. I can feel your anger," Cronus said.  
  
"What's it to you?" Chris asked.  
  
"You could use that anger to do evil. You could be powerful," Cronus said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why don't you think about it and get back to us," Cronus said, disappearing again.  
  
Chris sat and glared. How dare they offer him a chance to be evil? Chris thought about what he had said. If he joined them then he could show the world and his mother just how powerful he was. But at what cost? Who cares, Chris thought. He orbed to the Titans and stared at them.  
  
"Did you come to a decision?" Cronus asked him.  
  
"Yes. I'll join you," Chris said.  
  
"Excellent. Now you can show your mother who you are," Cronus said.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know. He was supposed to be back a while ago," Piper said.  
  
"Chris!" Paige yelled.  
  
"What do you want?" Chris said, orbing in.  
  
"What we want is for you to stay here so we can do this potion and then go to the Titans," Piper said.  
  
"Can't. I've done something you'll all regret," Chris said.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon, Mom," Chris said, orbing off again.  
  
"What do you think that means?" Paige asked.  
  
"He was just joking. He'll be back soon," Piper said.  
  
But deep down, she wasn't so sure that her son would be back. 


	4. A Mother and Son's Meeting

Chris sat in the Titans home where they were telling him about how they did things.  
  
"I don't need to know how you guys run things. I've seen it!" Chris said.  
  
"Listen, we will not tolerate any attitude from you, do you hear?" Cronus said, picking Chris up by his collar.  
  
Chris glared at him and if looks could kill, Cronus would be dead by now. "I hear you," Chris said.  
  
"Good. Now we have an understanding of each other. You know what I want," Cronus said.  
  
"Don't I get anything?" Chris asked.  
  
"Fine. Name what you want."  
  
"I want my family to be able to live without you breathing down our backs and destroying them."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Chris orbed out to some place he didn't know. He punched a wall and threw a table.  
  
"Chris?" Piper asked from across the room.  
  
Apparently this was P3. Why he had orbed here he didn't know. Probably because Piper was here.  
  
"You have to leave," Chris said.  
  
"Chris, tell me what's going on," piper said, coming towards him.  
  
"Stay away! I'm tired of this! You all used to love each other so much. What happened?" Chris yelled.  
  
"Well, the Titans came and your father left to become an Elder. Phoebe has pulled back from us and Paige is scared, Piper said.  
  
"What about you? What happened to you? You used to be closer to me when I was younger."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I let grief consume me.and fear. Fear for my family. Fear for my son," Piper said, touching his cheek.  
  
"I have to go. But.be safe mom. Doesn't sound very evil but, I'm new at this. Take care of Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe," Chris said, orbing out.  
  
"Sometimes he's like his father. Oh Leo, why did you leave?" Piper whispered. Now here family was falling apart even more. 


	5. Going Down In Flames

This chapter dedicated to these people: Charmed4eva, Maddogg9200@yahoo.com, and Queen-of-Gondor1. Also, there's a songfic in this chapter and if you don't know the song it's 3 Doors Down 'Going Down In Flames'. Oh and, do you think you can tell me if I should leave the song in or if it's not for this chapter? Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The three sisters sat in the sunroom.  
  
"Piper, do you really think Chris can stand to be evil?" Phoebe asked her sister.  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked.  
  
"For one thing, he's said how much he hates the Titans and all the demons," Phoebe said.  
  
"Doesn't mean he doesn't want a change," Paige said.  
  
"And where is all this coming from?" Phoebe asked, putting her ands on her hips.  
  
"No where. But I'm just saying right now's a pretty crappy time to be half Whitelighter and witch," Paige said, putting her hands on her hips and meeting Phoebe all the way.  
  
"Well if you want to be evil so bad why don't you join him?"  
  
"Maybe I will! But isn't that weird, you're the one who became evil for someone you loved."  
  
"Maybe we should call for Leo," Piper said, not hearing anything her two younger sisters were arguing about.  
  
"Yeah, he would want to know his son is evil and Paige is soon to follow him," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige glared at her. "Leo!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Leo, we have something to tell you about Chris!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo orbed in. "He's in trouble?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of," Paige said.  
  
"What do you mean kind of?" Piper asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear, Paige would like to be evil," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, he's evil," Piper said to Leo.  
  
"And you guys didn't think to tell me this before?" Leo yelled.  
  
"Leo, we just found out!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Well.you should have called as soon as you found out instead of talking about it," Leo said.  
  
"In case you forgot, you don't live here anymore. You haven't for almost seventeen years!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I think we should go. This is a family moment," Paige said.  
  
"Stop!" Piper yelled throwing her hands out and blowing up something," You're a part of this family, too."  
  
They stopped and stared at her. "Oh, wait, I'm not because I'm gonna evil, remember Phoebe?" Paige asked, orbing out.  
  
"C'mon Paige. I was just kidding!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Piper yelled, blowing something else up.  
  
Paige orbed to Chris. He was walking in a graveyard. Why Paige didn't know.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Don't tell me, what to think  
  
Cuz I don't care, this time  
  
Don't tell me what to believe  
  
Cuz you won't be there  
  
To catch me when I fall ------------------------------------  
  
"Hey!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Looking for you," Paige said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I needed to get away. From everything," Paige said.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I'm going down in flames  
  
I'm falling into this, again  
  
Yeah, I'm going down in flames  
  
I'm falling into this, again  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I can understand that," Chris said softly.  
  
"So, you're still evil?" Paige asked.  
  
"Trying," Chris said with a laugh.  
  
"I miss you," Paige said looking around. She rarely showed this kind of family love for anyone anymore.  
  
"I can't. I can't miss any of you. It throws the whole I'm evil thing off," Chris said.  
  
"Right. You might want to be tougher than, because that's what the Titans like."  
  
Paige orbed out, leaving Chris to stand there smiling.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind.Paige. Wait till you see what I do next. You'll be so proud of me," Chris said, turning and walking into the darkness, a big smile on his face.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Don't tell me, how life is  
  
Cuz I don't really want to know  
  
Don't tell me how this game ends  
  
Cuz we'll find just see how it goes  
  
Catch me when I fall  
  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
  
------------------------------------ 


	6. Meeting a witch

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asked.  
  
He was sitting in front of the Titans, listening to what they wanted him to do.  
  
"It would be nice if you could get one of the Charmed Ones to join you with being evil and all," Cronus said.  
  
"I still don't get what you're saying. You want me to kill one of them?" Chris asked.  
  
"The one with the red hair, what's her name?" Cronus asked.  
  
"Her names Paige."  
  
"Paige. Such a wonderful name. Maybe you could. persuade her to join us."  
  
"I guess I could do that. What about the other two?" Chris asked.  
  
"They will not interfere, trust me. They will be. too busy to go to their sister's aide. Isn't that right, Demetrius?" Cronus said.  
  
"Yes, milord. They will be too busy," Demetrius said.  
  
"What are you going to do to them?" Chris asked.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that. Demetrius, you may go now. Also Chris, maybe you should try to be more. mysterious and dangerous. I suggest you go out and kill someone," Cronus said, waving him away.  
  
Chris left to do as he asked. How could he kill someone when he had been good for years? Maybe he could do something else instead. Chris went out the door and waved his hand at a street light that wasn't yet destroyed. It blew up in a shower of glass. The streets were deserted except for a woman who was running, scared. She looked up at the streetlight exploding and fell, sobbing. Chris stared at her with no sympathy in his eyes. Chris went over to her.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me! You were the one that did that to the streetlight!" the woman yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Chris said, waving his hand.  
  
Instead of the woman being thrown back she waved her hand and it bounced back and hit Chris. He flew back and landed onto the ruined sidewalk. He grimaced and sat up. The woman was running away. She was a witch. Chris thought the charmed Ones and himself were the only ones with power like that now. He orbed right in front of her. She appeared more confident now. She got out a potion and threw it at him. He waved his hand again and it blew up.  
  
"I'm not a demon so that won't work on me," Chris said.  
  
"Who are you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Chris," he said," Oh, you mean, what am I? You've probably heard of the child that would come and be more powerful than anyone in the world?"  
  
"Yes I have," she said.  
  
"That's me. What's your name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I'm like you. I thought I was one of the last ones with powers," he said.  
  
"No. There's more of us. My name is Amanda," Amanda said.  
  
"Nice name. Maybe we could leave and talk somewhere. You know, learn some stuff about each other. Then maybe you can introduce me to the rest of the witches," Chris said  
  
"Sure, I can do that," Amanda said.  
  
Chris smiled. They walked down the street. He looked back at the Titans' place. They would love what he was going to do for them. Once Chris took out these witches for them, they would make him their leader. If the charmed Ones didn't interfere, that is. He would take care of Paige later. Now, he had a more important job to do. 


	7. Taking Phoebe

This chapter is for: Kailie Melcher (little_melinda_wyatt@yahoo.com, Charmed4eva, Amanda (maddogg92003@yahoo.com, Queen-of-Gondor1.  
  
Paige and Phoebe had forgiven each other for what they had said. Leo wasn't mad anymore. Then a jingling started in his head. The other Elders were calling him.  
  
"I'll be back, Piper. The other Elders are calling me. I love you," Leo said, kissing her and orbing out.  
  
"I love you too," Piper whispered.  
  
Maybe Leo would be able to come back and her family could be together again. If Paige and Phoebe didn't get hurt that is. Leo orbed Up There and saw the other Elders there. They knew he would come right away.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Your son. You must do something about him," one Elder said.  
  
"Were trying. You know the Titans are powerful," Leo said.  
  
"That may be true, but your son is the end to all demons," another said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then how come we can't defeat the titans. Why can't he?" Leo asked.  
  
"This may be the way to defeat them."  
  
"You're saying that my son being evil is the only way to defeat them?"  
  
"Yes. Help the witches in any way you can. Also, you may want to try and find him soon before he does something we'll all regret."  
  
Leo orbed back to the mansion.  
  
"What did they say?" Piper asked.  
  
"That we should find Chris. They say he's going to do something stupid," Leo said.  
  
"They?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, since I haven't been up there, I haven't been able to see anything that he does," Leo said.  
  
"Okay, so we find him, and then take him back home," Phoebe said.  
  
"Not that easy. The Titans could be there."  
  
They all fell into silence. The Titans were the only thing standing in their way.  
  
"So what? I don't are about them," Paige said.  
  
"Me either," Piper and Phoebe said.  
  
"So orb us Leo," Piper said, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
Phoebe grabbed his other arm and Paige grabbed her arm. They all looked at him expectantly. Leo sighed and concentrated on his son. He could feel him faintly. He orbed them to a street right in front of the Titans place. Paige shuddered.  
  
"He's not here," Piper said, looking around.  
  
"Wait, what's this?" Phoebe asked, kneeling down to look at a liquid on the street.  
  
"It's a potion. For a demon, but not a specific one," Leo said.  
  
"Chris?" Paige asked.  
  
"No. He's still alive it that's what you meant. But it feels like someone else was here," Leo said.  
  
"A witch," Piper said.  
  
"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Think, who are the only people that would make a potion to vanquish a demon. That would be protection to her on the streets," Piper said.  
  
"She's right. She might've thrown the potion at him, but it didn't work because he's not a demon," Leo said.  
  
"Can you sense where they went?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"Hurry, because I feel like someone's watching us," Phoebe said.  
  
"Can you feel what someone's feeling? Maybe the Titans?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just glimpses. Like someone's waiting for something to happen. Get down!" Phoebe yelled suddenly.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe threw her and Piper to the ground. Leo had already gotten down when she said. Right where Piper had been a scorch mark was.  
  
"What the hell?" Piper said.  
  
"Were outside the Titans place. Of course they'd be watching," Paige said to herself.  
  
Cronus, Demetrius, and Meta came out the door.  
  
"Great," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper got up and tried to blow one up with no success. She knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try. Cronus got an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Energy ball!" Paige yelled.  
  
The energy ball appeared in her hand. Cronus looked down in his hand and smiled. Paige threw the energy ball at Meta, but all it did was make her stagger. She smiled and out held her hand and the telephone pole cracked in two.  
  
"That's what I would do to you. If Cronus would let me," Meta  
said as she saw Cronus look at her.  
  
Piper blew up a piece of the pole. Why no body knew until Paige finally got it. There was a big piece of pole Paige could hold in her hand.  
  
"Telephone pole!" she yelled holding her hand out to the big piece.  
  
Then she directed the piece towards Meta. It went right through her. She looked down at her bloodied wound and then at the White lighter that did it. She fell over.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I don't need her," Cronus said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Demetrius yelled.  
  
Cronus orbed in ice to Phoebe. He grabbed her and iced them back inside to their place.  
  
"NO!" piper yelled.  
  
Demetrius did his orbing thing back inside, Meta in his arms. Leo grabbed Piper before she could go after them and Paige before she could orb to them. He orbed back to the mansion. Piper blew up a vase sitting on a table. 


	8. Paige Finding Chris

"What the hell are you doing? I could've gone in and got her!" Piper yelled.  
  
"And get yourself killed!" Leo yelled back.  
  
"We need the Power of Three Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
"We'll get her back! Chris wouldn't just let her die!"  
  
They continued to bicker just like a married couple, only about demons and their very powerful, now evil son. Paige sighed. This was going to get them no where. Just then she orbed to the Elders, only she was summoned by them.  
  
"Why did she orb out?" Piper yelled.  
  
"She was summoned, by the other Elders," Leo said.  
  
"See? You and your fellow Elders always make things worse! Now we don't have Paige because who knows how long she'll be up there!" Piper yelled.  
  
They went at it again. But they would work it out. They had to in order to get Chris back.  
  
"Why am I here?" Paige asked the closest Elder.  
  
"We need you to do something. You are the only one of your sisters who really has a clear mind," the Elder said.  
  
"So?" Paige asked.  
  
"You have to get Chris back. We already told Leo about this," he said.  
  
"We're doing all we can."  
  
"Yes, you and them. But you haven't done anything yourself. It's always with them. When the opportunity arises, take it. That's all we have to say," he said.  
  
He waved his hand and she was put back on Earth. Only, right by this place that was hid from everyone else. She looked around her. Did they forget where the manor was?  
  
"We have to find Paige," Piper said.  
  
"I'll go talk to them up there. See what they wanted," Leo said, orbing up.  
  
Piper suddenly got afraid. She was alone. She had felt safe with Leo here. Now her sisters weren't here either.  
  
"Where is she?" Leo asked them.  
  
"Where is who?" the same man asked.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about! Where is Paige?" Leo said.  
  
"Somewhere on Earth where it will help her do what we asked," he said.  
  
"You asked her to get Chris back didn't you?" Leo asked.  
  
"We cannot say."  
  
"I'm an Elder! You have to share everything with me!"  
  
"Not if you'll try to countermand our orders."  
  
Leo threw up his hands and tried to sense Paige. She was calling for him, now that he could concentrate. He gave the Elder one last look and orbed to her. Only he didn't see her around.  
  
She walked into the place with caution, ready to orb at any second. She walked down a hall, into a room with another room attached. She walked in and saw all these witches making potions and doing other things. But only about twenty of them were there. Then she heard voices.  
  
"It's this way," a female voice said.  
  
Then a woman and . . . Chris walked in. She gasped. She had hid behind a big dresser. He stopped and looked around. With his powers he could probably sense her right there. Only he didn't know the extent or where his powers started. He only knew ones that came naturally. He looked at the dresser and smiled a little. She knew he knew he was there.  
  
Chris walked away into the room with Amanda leading. Paige would be able to see his grand plan. Maybe then when she knew he could take her, she would join him. 


	9. One Down

"You all live here?" Chris asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah. It may get crowded, but it's better than being hunted down one by one until we're all wiped out," Amanda said.  
  
"I know a witch who's hiding in here now. Maybe you should talk to her," Chris said.  
  
"What? Is she one of us?"  
  
"No. She followed us here."  
  
Amanda went into the room and she asked where she was. Chris told her and Amanda used her telekinesis power to push the dresser out of the way.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Paige. Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Amanda. I hear you're a witch . . . wait, you're a Charmed One," Amanda said.  
  
"That's right. Chris, what are you doing here?" Paige asked.  
  
"Learning some stuff. Maybe you could join us Paige," Chris said.  
  
"Amanda, you have to get out he's not who you think he is," Paige said.  
  
"Oh don't worry I know," Amanda said.  
  
"What? Wait, you know?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's evil. Or he's supposedly evil. You've been good all your life Chris, don't throw it away. You can defeat the Titans, just find your true power," Amanda said.  
  
"Shut up, you don't know anything about me. But you and your friends aren't leaving until Paige joins me and the Titans in being evil. We could really use you Paige," Chris said.  
  
"Don't worry Paige we can handle ourselves," Amanda said,  
  
Chris waved his hand to try and knock Amanda back with his powers but she waved hers and she didn't fly back like she was supposed to.  
  
"We're a lot alike Chris. We both have similar powers," Amanda said.  
  
Chris made his hand into a fist and one of the girls in the other room started choking and she fell on the floor. Amanda just stared at him. She looked into his eyes and then she was suddenly in his mind, his heart.  
  
"You're not evil Chris. You never will be. Your heart isn't black," Amanda said in his head.  
  
Chris unclenched his fist and stared at her.  
  
"Paige, join me now or they all die. Everyone except for her," Chris said, pointing at Amanda.  
  
"Fine, just don't hurt them," Paige said.  
  
Chris grabbed Paige's hand and gave Amanda one last look and she swore she saw him smile at her.  
  
"What did they say?" Piper asked as Leo orbed in.  
  
"They sent her to find Chris. I don't know where she is," Leo said.  
  
"Try to sense her!" Piper said.  
  
"I can sense her. C'mon," Leo said, orbing him and Piper to Paige.  
  
"Oh great the rescuers are here," Chris said.  
  
"Chris, Phoebe is in trouble. You have to save her please," Piper said.  
  
"Well I got Paige so we're almost there," Chris said.  
  
"Then take me too. Then you'll be closer," Piper said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Or can't you do it because she's your mother?" Leo asked.  
  
"She can come. But he stays. We don't have any use for him," Chris said, orbing all three of them out, but Leo tagged along by grabbing Piper's hand and she grabbed on to him and Chris.  
  
"Damn it I said he stays!" Chris yelled as they orbed to the Titans place.  
  
"Having trouble Chris?" Cronus asked.  
  
"No, I got two of them for you. Thought you might want to kill them," Chris said.  
  
"We've got the other one. Maybe al, three of us can have the pleasure of killing a charmed one. Demetrius can have Phoebe. I'll take Paige, and Chris can take Piper," Cronus said.  
  
"You want me to kill Piper?" Chris asked.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"Not a problem at all."  
  
"That's a problem for me," Amanda said at the doorway.  
  
Just then she walked in and the twenty other girls walked in behind her.  
  
"Interesting," Cronus said.  
  
"What are you doing here? You'll be killed," Chris said, orbing in front of her.  
  
"You actually care?" Amanda asked moving past him.  
  
He sighed and grabbed her arm. "I tried to save you by leaving you there. I don't know what you did in my mind," Chris said.  
  
"Let them go and you won't be killed," Amanda said to Cronus.  
  
"You think you have the power to kill us," Demetrius asked.  
  
Cronus got an energy ball in his hand and threw it at Amanda. Paige held out her hand and said energy ball and she threw it back at Demetrius. He erupted in flames.  
  
"One down," Paige said.  
  
"One to go," Piper finished. 


	10. The End

"You fools, you can't kill me! I am the mightiest of the Titans!" Cronus yelled.  
  
"Well, considering Paige just killed Demetrius with one of your energy balls, I'd say you are powerful," Piper said.  
  
"But not powerful enough," Phoebe said.  
  
"At least not for the Charmed Ones," Paige said.  
  
Piper tried to blow him up. Of course he didn't explode.  
  
"Paige, get Phoebe clear," Piper told Paige.  
  
"You ready to join your family now Chris? Are you ready to join us?" Amanda asked.  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe right next to them.  
  
"I'm ready, I think," Chris said.  
  
Amanda smiled and said," Now let's sit back and watch the show."  
  
Phoebe launched an attack against Cronus. She levitated and then kicked him twice. If only they had a potion with them. But then Piper pulled one out. She had been behind Cronus. She threw it at his back. Then she started reciting a spell, knowing Phoebe and Paige would catch on. But the first person to come was Chris. He helped her until the other two sisters got there.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris whispered to Piper as he stepped aside.  
  
He punched Cronus, just so he didn't try anything while they were saying the spell.  
  
"You could've been great Chris. Greater than me," Cronus said.  
  
"Wrong, I already am greater than you. I mean my mom's one of the Charmed Ones man and my father is a Whitelighter. Actually an Elder now. But I'll just say goodbye now, cuz your dead," Chris said.  
  
Then Cronus erupted in a big, big explosion. It was over, at least for now. The world could go on as it used to be.  
  
"What do you guys want to do now?" Paige asked as they arrived at the manor.  
  
"I don't know. The Big battle is over. No more fearing we're going to be killed everyday," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, we're always going to almost be killed. But it doesn't seem as much though," Piper said.  
  
"Hey, how did you make that potion anyways?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Maybe it's just because he's around that it doesn't feel as much," Piper continued.  
  
"What does that mean?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nothing. I called on grams to see if she could help, and she did. It had to be a really strong potion to work," Piper said.  
  
"Worked pretty well didn't it?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Very good," Piper laughed. 


End file.
